


First times

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, Homophobia, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Young Garak, story telling, the things we do for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Garak tells a story to the boys about Cardassia .. and his first
Relationships: Elim Garak/Other(s)
Kudos: 3





	First times

**Author's Note:**

> B-Bashir  
> G- Garak  
> O- Odo  
> M- Miles  
> W- Worf  
> Make the rest up

O, M, G and W sit about M’s living room laughing and chatting. Most of them have some form of alcohol with them.  
M: So my first girlfriend was actually a girl in my school at the time  
G: Started young i see  
M: And we were together I’d say .. about 2 years  
O: Let me guess, you grew up  
M: Took the words out of my mouth  
W: My first was a human woman from my home town in Russia  
G: Where's Rssia?  
M: A very cold place on earth  
W: We mated only once and then never saw her again  
G giggles  
O: I'm just glad I decided to be a guy  
The group laughs  
G: That's always made me curious O, when did you notice .. women?  
The others OOOooo  
O: Before I figured out .. humanoid form, I was .. held shall we say, by a female co worker of Dr Moras.  
M: When you say held ..  
O: As in she tipped me out of my beaker and held me. I never even saw her face  
W: Then you cannot be certain it was a woman  
O: I heard her voice.  
M: Your turn G, how did your first … encounter go?  
G turns blue in the neck  
G: I’m sure you're all aware it’s illegal on Cardassia-  
W: We will not share this story  
G: That answers the next question. B doesn't even know this story.  
The group huddle closer to hear it

Flash back begins in a training camp. G is maybe the equivalent of a 17 year old. He stands in a row of other Cardassians about the same age. They all wear basic loose fitting tops and bottoms, in uniform. The group are dismissed and separate to their bunks. The rooms look like prison cells. G sits reading when his door chimes. Upon answer is one of his comrades. He allowed him entry.  
G: Study session?  
S: As requested.  
They sit on the one person sized bed and cover lessons G is failing. S is becoming impatient with G’s answers and G is aware he not holding up to standard  
S: One more time. Which ships cloak?  
G: Klingons?  
S: And?  
G: I don't know!  
S: You're infuriating  
G: Say’s you. Your teaching method is less than impressive  
S: Coming from the worst student in this camp, that means very little  
G’s scales start to turn darker. S’s heart is racing.  
S: OH, I didn't know-  
G drabs his arm!  
G: Don't tell anyone  
S’s scales start to turn too. G’s eyes widen  
S: Keep going  
The argument intensifies, getting very personal, when S removes his shirt and G pushes him down and bites his neck. S starts undoing G’s shirt and G stops to speed up the process.  
G: Top or bottom?  
S: Have you ever done this before?  
G is still panting  
G: No but I want it  
S: We’ll see where we end up.   
They kiss and G is rolled off the bed by his equally matched partner. S straddles him and crushes his wrists into the floor. G moans. S covers his mouth.  
S: Be quiet. You know what will happen if we got caught.  
G: After what I'm gonna do to you, you’ll wish we were.  
S grinds against G who has already everted under his clothes.  
S: Bring it  
…

It's been a matter of weeks and several successful study sessions. Which are helping G and S in more ways than 1. They have agreed that their relationship must look as it did before that night. S is still angered by G’s failure to keep up in class and G remains the class clown knowing how much other it gets him in.  
Over dinner, G is sat alone and S sits with the other students who have come to the conclusion that he is different and one even remarks that he probably swings for the other team. The boys escalate the situation debating telling their commanding officers. S has to warn him without being caught himself.  
S: G, they're onto us  
G sits him down. They press their foreheads.  
G: My dearest, it would make no never mind if I were caught, but I can't allow you to be punished for my actions  
S: This isn't right. We can get out of here. Together.  
G: No. You have a family who loves you. You need to finish this training so you can carry on without me.   
S: What are you going to do?  
G: When I get caught, they'll probably test me for my partner in crime’s DNA and use me as an example of a failure to the state.  
G holds his lovers face.  
G: Whatever happens, don't react!  
S: I don't want-  
S starts crying. G slaps him  
G: If you cry now, you'll cry when I’m gone and then you will share my fate. I can't let that happen.  
S stops crying and embraces G.  
S: I'm going to miss you  
G: Then I should give you a farewell present  
G pushes S down onto the bed.  
S: G, no. The DNA test  
G: They cant detect DNA on a boil washed hand  
S: G, I can’t let you do that-  
G: It’s not your decision..  
G kisses him and fully removes his trousers. He takes the case from his pillow and cover this partner  
G: Keep it in for me. If you finish over my pillow case I can destroy the evidence later  
S: Glad to see your learning something from these people  
G turns blue and slides his hand into position  
…  
Days later G wakes up tied to a chair with a bag over his head. Maybe a pillow case. Ironic. The bag is removed and in a dark room.Officers stand before him. An interrogation. G knows this routine.  
R: Who is he?  
G: I’m right here  
G is hit with something.  
R: I’ll try that again. Which cadet did you share your room with last night?  
G: Your mother-  
A very forceful boot winds G and sends the chair over onto the floor.  
R: Who are you protecting?  
G: Not myself, clearly  
The chair is returned to all four legs and G is hit again.  
G starts to laugh.  
R: Is something about this funny  
G needs a minute to come up with something witty this time  
G: If you're not careful, I might get excited  
A much heavier fist crosses his face. Any lower might have separated his jaw.  
R: So this is the offspring of Tain?  
G: Please. I lost that title the day I was born  
R: You know we will find your perverted partner don't you  
G: Not by my mouth you won't  
Someone grabs G’s very sore hand. G winces at the burning sensation that worsens with every second pressure is applied  
R: We will DNA check every inch of you and every cadet in this facility if we must  
G: Do it. I was quite thorough  
Something heavy knocks him out

In the present.  
G: After that I was .. held in front of my peers, beaten by the other officers. S never even flinched. It was like he didn't even know me. Perfect.  
M: So he wasn't caught?  
G: I hope not. I scalded my hand to make sure he couldn't be detected. I was immediately dismissed and my time at the camp was taken from the records. Tain was not impressed but didn't follow the charges through.  
O: So what did happen?  
G: Tain found me work as a spy with the order. He said if he ever caught me like that himself, he'd do a lot more than the law requires  
W: So your time with B?  
G: Cardassia doesn't need to know, and even if they did, the federation will accept my asylum.  
W: For Klingons, partnership can go as far as consent allows. There are no cultural rules for relationships  
O: Considering my people are a giant puddle of thoughts and feelings, K was amazed to find out I'm monogamous  
M: When you say it like that …  
G: Sounds nice  
W: Agreed  
The group continue laughing


End file.
